1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to processor devices and, more particularly, to a multi-processor device and an inter-process communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multi-processors are gaining importance as performance improvements of single processors is becoming harder to achieve with increased limitations. Various efforts on performance improvements achieved by increasing clock speed were made to improve performance of processors. However, recently more studies are focusing on multi-processors whose functions are improved by increasing the number of processors.
A typical multi-processor device includes a shared memory to perform inter-process communication (IPC). That is, one processor (processor “A”) stores data to be processed by another processor (processor “B”) in the shared memory. The processor “B” accesses the data stored in the shared memory to process the data.
In this case, the processor “B” cannot write data into the shared memory while the processor “A” writes data into the shared memory. That is, write waiting time occurs. The write waiting time causes speed of a multi-processor device to decrease.